


Baking Cookies with Bucky

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Petty Insults [91]
Category: Avengers, Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: past Steve x Reader, tony x reader - Relationship
Series: Petty Insults [91]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/850284
Kudos: 7





	Baking Cookies with Bucky

You were thankful that Bruce released you soon after breakfast, hating being stuck in bed.

“JARVIS let Barnes know I want to see Ben.” Tony told him.

“Yes, sir.” JARVIS replied as you ran your fingers through Heimdall’s hair. He attached himself at all times to Tony.

Ben ran in a while later followed by Bucky. “Oh ee!”

Tony felt a sense of deja vu and pride. “You’ve gotten big!” He grinned.

“How are you feeling, doll?” Bucky asked you.

“I’m okay.” You held up your bandaged hand. “Just this.”

Ben giggled and snuggled to Tony. “Missed you, too.” Tony said softly.

Heimdall pouted. “My papa!” He crossed his arms over his chest, grumpy.

“Oh ee!” Ben pouted.

“No! You have a dada and a daddy.” Heimdall argued. “Me just have papa.” Your heart broke at that. “HE IS MINE.”

“Hey, hey.” Bucky stepped in, not wanting him to lose control. “How about you help me make mommy and papa something special while Ben spends some time with them?” He tried. “I’ll let you get as messy as you want, kid.”

Heimdall’s eyes were watery as he looked up at Bucky. “Just me?”

Bucky gave him a small smile. “Just you.” He told him. He lifted him when he raised his arms up and held him close. You gave him a sad smile. “I’ll bring him back later, okay?”

You nodded. “Thank you.” You told him softly. “Have fun, little man.”

Heimdall still looked sad, but hung onto Bucky. They walked out in silence, leaving you with Tony and Ben, holding each other. “So Bucky is ‘daddy’ now?” Tony whispered.

Sighing, you nodded. “Yeah, has been. Took me by surprise, too. They were giving Ben a bath, and I went to check on Ben. He called Bucky ‘daddy’ for the first time.” Tony made a face that made you chuckle. “I know, but it’s cute.” You pinched Ben’s cheek gently. “Bucky’s good to the boys, so I haven’t argued.”

Tony nodded. “Yeah…it sounded like Heimdall was mad at them last night so I hope this helps things.”

“It’s been like that lately.” You sighed. “I’ve been doing what I can.”

He kissed your temple. “It’ll get better now. We’ll make sure and include them both in things. I don’t either of them feeling left out.” He assured you. “Our boys will feel loved. By all of us.”

You smiled at him and leaned on his shoulder, letting Ben play with your fingers. His small fingers went right to your engagement ring from Tony, playing with it. “It’s loser.” You whispered.

“Well, that’s not good.” He replied, kissing your head. “I’m sorry I was out so long.”

“Don’t be.” You told him. “It wasn’t your fault. It wasn’t anyone’s fault.”

“Has Heimdall done anything else like it?” He asked curiously.

You thought it over, and shook your head. “Nothing like that. If anything, he’s overly cautious.” You explained. “The day we made Steve lunch…he was almost afraid to touch Ben at all.”

“Awe.” He watched Ben. “Poor kid.”

“After a bit, he helped him, always making sure to be gentle.” You told him. “Heimdall has been getting a lot of mommy time lately.” You nodded. “Hopefully Ben can, too, soon.” You kissed your son’s head gently.

Ben smiled brightly up at you, warming your heart. “Wuv you, momma.”

“I love you, too, baby.” You kissed his forehead. “Wanna watch a movie?” You offered, figuring that wasn’t anything too strenuous.

Tony nodded. “That should be good.” He agreed. “I’ll get us some snacks?”

“If you’re up for it.” You looked at him.

“I’ve missed helping far too much, sweetheart.” He told you.

You nodded shyly and kissed his cheek. “I’ve missed your sass.” You teased lightly.

He leaned into you. “Yeah? Anything else you missed?”

“All of you.” You winked.

“Good.” He kissed you quickly before holding Ben as he got up. “Let’s go get some snacks.”

“I’ll pick out a movie and get us all set up. Blankets and pillows for all!” You chuckled.

Tony smiled at you lovingly as Ben waved. He took different detours down to the kitchen, wanting to avoid everyone. And get a little extra one on one time with the smallest ‘Avenger’.

Ben babbled along, playing with Tony’s facial hair. “Oh ee.”

* * *

You took a moment after they left to close your eyes and smile softly to yourself. You were thankful Tony was back now, and things felt better for once. Slowly getting up, you set out to make a comfortable little place for the three of you to watch a movie. You hoped that after, Heimdall would join in, and it would be the four of you. You didn’t want tension between him and Ben and hoped it would help.

By the time they got back, you were pleased with how things looked. You patted the soft spot, holding Ben as he toddled over. “Hi, momma.” he grinned at you when he plopped down.

“Hi baby boy.” You kissed his head. “What’d you and Tony get?”

“Nums.” He giggled, showing you his goldfish.

You smiled widely. “Those are delicious.”

“Almost as delicious as you.” Tony spoke as he sat besides you. “I can’t wait until we’re both back to being 100%.”

“Me, either.” You laid your head against his shoulder. “I think once things are settled, and back to usual, I’d like to start planning the wedding.” You told him gently.

He grinned as you said that. “I have a folder on my computer of a few ideas.”

Blushing, you reached over and squeezed his hand gently. “I’m excited.”

He squeezed yours back. “I’m probably more excited.”

“I’d like to be married by the time we start trying.” You told him.

“Of course.” He nodded. “Both things you have no idea how excited I am for.” He kissed your head.

You smiled up at him before watching the movie with Ben. You enjoyed the simplicity of getting the down time to not worry about life.

Tony leaned against you as he grew tired for a moment. “Should we nap, Mr. Stark?” You asked softly.

He cracked a smile. “Sure, sweetheart.” He glanced at Ben. “Wanna nap with us? We can lay right here.”

Ben crawled on Tony’s lap as he nodded. Once they were settled, you snapped a picture and got comfortable. “JARVIS, can you tell Bucky and Steve that Ben is napping with us?” The last thing you wanted was Bucky to bring a hyper Heimdall back during a nap.

“Yes, ma’am.” He replied softly.

* * *

“Sir, I have been asked to inform you that Benjamin is napping at the moment.”

Bucky nodded, cleaning up Heimdall’s face of syrup. “Gotta give this guy a bath anyway.” He chuckled as Heimdall grinned. “Wanna make cookies first?”

“For momma and Papa?” He asked, excited.

“Of course, buddy.” He smiled. “Can Daddy have one?”

He nodded. “Daddy, too! Not Ben.”

“But Ben loves you.” Bucky pouted. “And thinks you’re really cool.”

“He has dada and daddy!” He pouted back.

Bucky kissed his forehead gently. “And the best big brother ever.”

Heimdall looked down. “Me just have papa.”

He was at a loss how to cheer the small God up, and it was killing him. He kissed his head again and hugged him. “You have me and Steve, too, buddy.”

He hugged the super soldier tight, sniffing. “Really?”

“Of course you do. And you could call us anything you want.” He squeezed him back.

That seemed to make him relax slightly. “Thanks.” He sighed.

Bucky smiled. “Let’s start on those cookies, yeah?” He lifted him, making Heimdall giggle. He set him on his shoulders for the time being as he got things ready.

Steve came in a bit after, having trained and showered. “Having fun?”

Heimdall peeked at him shyly from hiding behind Bucky’s head. Bucky smiled. “We are now. Someone had a rough moment, but now we’re making cookies.”

Steve smiled. “Hey, buddy.” He tried, tapping Heimdall’s foot.

“Hi.” He muttered, hiding in Bucky’s hair again.

Bucky leaned in and kissed Steve’s cheek, whispering in his ear. “He was hurt about Ben having the both of us.”

“Oh, buddy.” Steve breathed. “Come here.” He held out his hands.

Heimdall pouted but easily crawled off Bucky and into Steve’s hold. “Ben have Daddy, and Dada. I just have Papa. He can’t have him!” He whined.

Steve cuddled him. “Well Papa loves you both very much, and Ben loves you very much.” He reminded him gently. “Everyone in the tower loves you.”

Heimdall didn’t look convinced but snuggled into the blonde’s chest. Bucky looked at Steve and shrugged. He was at a complete loss. All Heimdall wanted was his dad.

“I told him he could call us anything he wanted but I don’t know.” Bucky bit his lip. “Nothing is helping him cheer up. And I hate it.”

Steve glanced down at the sad toddler. “How about we spend a day together? Me you and Bucky.” He tickled his side.

He looked up at Steve, hopeful. “Please?”

Steve nodded. “We can do anything you want.” He grinned as Heimdall seemed to perk up at that. “We’ll tell your mom when we bring her some cookies. So, how about we get those made?”

Heimdall nodded. “Okay.” He clung to him. “I HELP!” He yelled when he looked over and saw Bucky working.

Bucky chuckled as Steve set him on the counter. “Maybe we’ll get you a small apron.”

“Aptain Merica?” Heimdall looked up at Steve.

Steve’s face lit up at that. “You want a Captain America apron?” He asked.

He nodded excitedly. “Yeah!”

Bucky grinned at how happy Steve looked. “Yeah, we can make it a Captain America one.” He might have to get it made, but it would be worth it.

Heimdall did a little happy dance before helping with the dough.

* * *

After Bucky had been alerted naptime was over, him and Steve helped Heimdall carry the cookies to you.

Tony smiled proudly as Heimdall walked in. “Bucky’s helper?”

“He my helper!” Heimdall grinned happily. “Here.”

You smiled at him, helping him take the plate. “They smell really good.” you told him.

He bounced on his feet as you and Tony tasted them. “I cook well!”

“You sure did, buddy.” Tony grinned, reaching for another.

Bucky ruffled his hair. “Was wondering if we could take him out today?” He asked, glancing at you.

You saw how excited Heimdall looked and nodded. “Yeah, of course.” You agreed. “Any ideas what to do? If not, I have a file on my phone I can send you. There’s no way we can do them all!”

“Probably park time and a movie.” Steve mentioned.

You just nodded, hugging Heimdall. “Well have fun.” You kissed his forehead. “Tell me all about it tonight?”

Heimdall nodded and held Bucky’s hand.

You glanced up at Steve. “Can I have a word with you?”

Furrowing his brows, he nodded and helped you up. He was trying to figure out what he’d done wrong. He followed you out to the hall and looked at you worriedly.

You took a breath. “I have a question about Heimdall.”

“What’s up?” He asked, his worry still evident.

“I just….” You took a breath. “I need to know if you and Bucky are going to treat Ben differently than him. Just because I need to plan more outings with him if he’s gonna see Ben doing other things.”

“Ben….is my son.” He shrugged. “He’s with me more than Heimdall is. You stopped me being a father figure to him. And we both know Tony prefers it that way.“ He sighed. “I’d love to do more with Heimdall, I would… but am I even allowed?”

You let out a breath. “I didn’t take Heimdall away, Thor did.” You shook your head. “I just want what’s best for Heimdall. I know it wouldn’t be a problem if Thor was here as shitty as that sounds. I’m sure Heimdall will grow out of the jealousy.” You shrugged. “But right now, he’s a two year old half God. Who cannot control his reactions, no matter how we try to teach him.”

He nodded. “I promised him an apron. Maybe after a movie and some park time, I’ll take him to get some kids cooking stuff? Help him channel his emotions?”

You shrugged again. “Yeah. That sounds fine.” Your voice was emotionless.

“I’ll send you pictures.” He told you. “I know you always like them.”

You nodded. “Thanks. If anything changes, just let me know.” You stepped back. “Thanks, Steve.” You sighed.

He bit his lip as he watched you, wanting to say something else but not finding the words. “No problem.” He told you.

You turned and went back to the room, kissing Heimdall’s head. “Have fun with the guys.” You told him with a smile.

Bucky arched a brow at Steve when he walked in but the blonde shook his head. Sighing, he nodded and crouched to hold his arms open for Heimdall. “Boys day?”

Heimdall ran into his arms, happy to have a special day. “YAY! GOOOOO!” He laughed.

You smiled gratefully at Bucky before sitting back down. Running your hand through your hair, you sighed as the three of them left, leaving you with Ben and Tony.

“You okay?” He kissed your head.

“I’ll get there.” You told him honestly.


End file.
